A nova profissão da Akatsuki
by Ariana Miller
Summary: Aviso: Altas dosagens de humor insano (ou algo parecido)! XD Não digam que não avisei. A Akatsuki estava praticamente falida, e como a vida de mercenário não dava muita renda, o líder da organização lança uma proposta: Trabalhar em uma pequena vila oculta desconhecida.


Um dia normal na Akatsuki (ou não) ...

Todos os membros reunidos e tomando café da manhã calmamente.

Deidara: Hey. Hidan devolve os meus dangos seu imortal dos infernos.

Hidan: Nem a pau, seu loiro de chapinha.

...silencio geral...

Tobi: Senpai, senpai, Deidara senpai!

Deidara: O que é peste?

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto.

Deidara com uma veia pulsando na testa: ...

Tobi: Deidara senpai, Deidara senpai. O Hidan senpai disse que a sua água oxigenada acabou.

Deidara fazendo uma bombinha de C2: ...

Tobi: E disse que a sua tinta loira também.

Deidara: Katsu!

Deidara explode a mesa levando tudo para os ares.

Kisame: Pô Deidara, eu ainda estava comendo.

Itachi: ... – segurando a sua tigela de miso.

Deidara: Hum.

Kakuzu: Deidara, você vai pagar por isso.

Deidara: Não hum, foi culpa do Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi não, Tobi é um bom garoto.

E a briga se segue para longos minutos até que Pain chega aonde os outros membros tomavam seus desjejuns, pondo ordem na confusão.

Pain: Como Madara deixou-me controlando tudo enquanto faz sei lá o que, eu que mando aqui.

Deidara, Hidan e Kisame: UUUUUUUUU. – vaiado.

Pain: Continuando... – ignorando os três – O Kakuzu fez um orçamento dos fundos da Akatsuki, e percebi que o dinheiro só vai caindo.

Todos olham para o Deidara e o Hidan.

Pain: Deste modo eu consegui trabalhos para você, com um amigo meu.

Deidara: Que amigo? – diz olhando desconfiado.

Pain: Assim como eu, ele também é um deus. – diz se achando.

Hidan: Ah bem, pensei que fosse o mesmo tatuador daquela vez. – diz como estivesse se recordando de algo não muito bom.

Kisame: Qual vez?

Zetsu branco: Foi quando você estava em missão com o Itachi. E...

Pain: Chega de conversa e calem a boca, pois vou dizer em que irão trabalhar.

Kisame: Mas eu queria saber o que aconteceu e eu não vou trabalhar...

Pain: Nada de "mas"! E eu mando em vocês, e vocês irão começar a trabalhar amanhã.

Kisame: E em que "nós" iremos trabalhar? – fala sarcasticamente.

Pain pega uma prancheta com a Konan e inicia a divisão de trabalho.

Pain: Sasori você irá ser professor de arte.

Deidara: Hey, eu queria esse emprego.

Pain ignorando o loiro: Kakuzu, você irá ser um costureiro.

Hidan: Iiii, o Kakuzu virou dona de casa hahahaha.

Kakuzu: Ainda vou te matar. – rebate.

Pain: Hidan, você irá ser um açougueiro.

Hidan: QUÊEEEEEEEEEE?

Pain: Itachi, você irá ser professor de história.

Deidade: Eu queria esse emprego. – diz fazendo bico.

Pain: Kisame, você irá ser peixeiro na feira.

Kisame: Meus parentes...

Pain: Zetsu, você irá ser vendedor de verdura.

Zetsu branco: Meus parentes...

Zetsu negro: Cala a boca erva daninha.

Zetsu branco: Cala a boca você, trepadeira.

Zetsu negro: Olha quem fala...

Zetsu branco: A sua outra metade.

Pain: CALEM AS SUAS MALDITAS BOCAS, E SE ALGUÉM OUSAR DIZER ALGO A MAIS EM MINHA PRESENÇA, OU SENTIRÃO A DOR!

Momento de silêncio total...

Pain: Continuando... – diz se acalmando um pouco – Tobi, você irá ser ajudante de dentista.

Tobi: Weeeee… - o mascarado é interrompido.

Pain: E por último, Deidara você irá ser dentista.

Deidara: NÃAAAAAOOOOO...

O resto da Akatsuki dá no pé, com a exceção de Deidara, porque Tobi o tinha colado na cadeira.

Deidara: Fuuuu...

Pain: SHINRA TENSEI!

(Em meio a fumaça) Pain: Agora tenho paz.

Deidara escapa por pouco, mas o estrago do ataque faz com que Kakuzu tenha que remendá-lo novamente.

Kisame: Deidara, você está parecendo um pano de chão.

Hidan: Todo sujo e remendado, além de torrado. – completa.

Deidara: ... – olha para os dois de canto de olho mandando-os para o raio que o partam.

Na manhã seguinte:

Tobi: Senpai, Deidara senpai... O que fez no cabelo hoje? Está tão atraente. – diz rindo.

Hidan: Bem que me disseram... A chapinha do Deidara queimou. – diz gargalhando.

Deidara com o cabelo torrado: Hum.

Kisame: Deidara está quieto e Pain está sumido, estou tendo um mal pressagio.

Itachi: Será que...

Pain: Cheguei bando de vagabundos, já está na hora de irem trabalhar.

Kisame: Mas...

Pain: As roupas que vocês iram usar estão com a Konan.

Alguns minutos depois...

Pain: Zetsu e Kisame, vocês terão que usar o renge no jutsu.

Zetsu branco: Por quê?

Deidara: Por que você é muito feio e assustaria a clientela. – diz rindo ironicamente.

Kisame: E você terá que usar uma peruca, porque se aparecer desse jeito na frente de seus pacientes eles irão ter um enfarte! – rebate.

Deidara: Ora seu...

Pain: Andem logo, tempo é dinheiro.

Algum tempo depois: No portão de uma pequena aldeia oculta qualquer.

Konan: Peguem, aqui tem o endereço de onde irão trabalhar – diz entregando um papel para cada um deles.

Sasori: Aonde nós iremos nos encontrar depois do trabalho?

Konan: Em um prédio que fica próximo a uma casa de banho.

Pain: Chega de conversa, vão logo.

Hidan: Que roupa é essa Pain?

Pain: Uniforme de trabalho.

Kisame: Parece mais uma roupa de seita. – diz com gotas na testa.

Pain estava com uma camisa de uma banda de heavy metal, causa jeans com correntes e uma jaqueta amarrada na cintura.

Pain: Algum problema? – pergunta com os braços cruzados.

Deidara: Qual é o seu trabalho?

Pain: Eu os faço sentirem a dor...

Hidan cochichando com Deidara e Kisame: *Ele trabalha com SM? *

Deidara: * Não, eu acho que é só um sádico mesmo. *

Kisame: * ou talvez seja outra coisa... Se é que me entende. *

Sasori: E com o que você trabalha?

Pain: Com piercings e tatuagens.

Gota geral...

Cada um vai para o local de seu trabalho, e consequentemente, acabam formando duplas. Apesar de discussões, farpas e coisas do gênero, chegam aos trabalhos vivos (n/a: ou nem tanto).

x-x-x-x-x-x

Na academia: trabalho do Itachi

Itachi chega à sala em que vai trabalhar acompanhado de outra professora e se depara com crianças correndo, gritando, pulando, brigando, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Professora: Alunos sentem-se e fiquem quietos – diz com um tom autoritário (gritando). – esse será o seu professor substituto.

Um grupinho de alunos cochichando: * quanto tempo ele irá durar sem se irritar? *

O mais alto: * acho que menos de três aulas. *

O mais sapeca: * dependendo, ele não dura nem na primeira aula. *

Professora: Essa é a sua sala de agora em diante, boa sorte – diz com um sorriso forçado, batendo no ombro do moreno.

Itachi deixa o seu material que iria usar na aula em cima da mesa e se apoia na frente da mesma, aquele iria ser um longo dia.

No intervalo: No pátio

Tanto os professores, quanto os alunos estavam aproveitando o intervalo para lancharem, conversarem e descansarem...

Um grupinho de garotas conversava animadamente sobre a aula que tiveram mais cedo:

*Vocês viram os novos professores? * diz a loira

* São tão lindos* diz a ruiva suspirando ao lembrar.

*Iremos ter as aulas deles depois*

*mal posso esperar*

Na sala dos professores:

Os professores conversavam e discutiam sobre as aulas que tiveram e que iriam ter, e no canto da sala estavam Sasori e Itachi em um sofá lendo (tentando decifrar) o plano de aula.

x-x-x-x-x-x

No consultório do Dr. Deidara:

Deidara trabalhava arduamente entre gritos (metade do paciente e metade dele para com Tobi) e explosões.

Secretária com um sorriso forçado: Bem vindo, o que o senhor deseja?

Senhor: Vim me consultar com o dentista.

Secretária: O senhor marcou algum horário?

Senhor: Não. Gostaria de saber se algum dentista que esteja com o horário disponível.

Deidara abre a porta do consultório para seu paciente que estava meio torrado e vendo estrelas.

Deidara: Mande entrar o próximo. – diz entrando novamente na sala.

Secretária: Err... bem, pode entrar - diz com gotas na testa indicando a porta que saia fumaça por debaixo.

O novo paciente entra na sala relutante.

Deidara: Sente-se para começarmos... (sorrindo sádico)

(Tobi desmaiado no canto qualquer da sala)

x-x-x-x-x-x

Em frente à casa de banho:

Sasori: Estão atrasados.

Deidara: Sasori no danna, foi tudo culpa dessa peste aqui! - fala enquanto arrasta Tobi pelo pé.

Tobi: Weeeee, mais rápido Deidara senpai. - grita enquanto ria loucamente.

Kisame: O que deu nele? - temeroso.

Deidara: Esse idiota inalou gás do riso.

Kisame: Isso explica muita coisa.

Deidara: Então? Cadê o nosso "Líder"- pronuncia sarcasticamente.

Itachi: Ainda não chegou.

Deidara: É mesmo?! - sorri sarcasticamente. - Que péssimo exemplo.

Pain: O que é um péssimo exemplo? - Pain aparece ao lado do loro.

Deidara congelado de medo: N-N-Nada.

Pain: Então pessoal, consegui um local para ficarmos.


End file.
